User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Shadows of Summer: Part 3
"I am a shadow... The true self..." ???: Time to finish the roster! Blue orb, do your thing one more time! As it's master and only user, the blue orb shined once more and filled the dark room with it's matching-colour's light. Within it, and very faintly, omages of several worlds could be seen, inhabited by denizens of all kinds. An island in the middle of nowhere ???: Dude, I don't care. Now shove off, before I punch you to the sky. ???: (irritated sigh)... Fine, be that way. At least it won't be my fault if the Master Emerald get stolen again. ???: Think a robber will get away with stealing this puppy? Knuckles the Echidna patted the massive gem embedded on a wide pedestal behind him. A confident smirk plastered on his face, the arrogant bipedal mammal got a groan from his ally, the ever-so speedy and almost equally arrogant, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: Hey, before I go, make sure to be lookout for that 'Midnight Rift' or whatever... Could be something that Doctor Eggman might be using to attack us again. Knuckles: Yeah yeah yeah... Now get! You're blocking my sunlight! Sonic: Sometimes I wonder why I became your friend. And with that, the hedgehog sped away, kicking up a dust trail behind him. Kunckles waved his hands, pushing away any dust that dare enter his nostrils. He laid back against the Master Emerald, snoozing off within seconds. When he awoke, nighttime had already fallen, darkening the sky save for the gleaming Moon. Knuckles: Eh... I should have a walk around. Need to have some stretches. He cracked his knuckles and knees, then rushed off in a wild sprint. He raced around the island without strain, taking a detour to the left and into a clearing. There, a grey portal greeted him, raising an eyebrow from the echidna. Knuckles: Is this portal what Sonic was talking about? The portal parted it's grey static and showed the arrogant echidna the image of a orange-armoured robot with huge fists. Knuckles' eyes widened as his fighting spirit welled up inside him. Knuckles: Oooh! That guy looks like a good fighter! Let me at him. He pounded his fists together, then charged into the portal, which disappeared afterwards. In a ruined high school Yuri: Come on guys! We gotta get moving now!! Leading a bunch of sequestered high-schoolers, Yuri Nakumura and her ragtag group navigated through the decimated ruins of the school building before finally reaching a safe house located at the end of the hall leading to the school gym. After hearding everyone inside, Yuri locked the door shut and flicked the light switch on. The room was spacious and held several chairs and couches. A TV stood off in the far corner and supplies were stashed away in closet. Yuri set down her MP9 Beretta pistol and took a seat, slumping back against the leather couch as her body screamed, "I'M TIRED!". A short girl with a red-pigtailed hair walked up to her, unsurety on her face. ???: Hey, Yuri-senpai? Yuri: Yeah? ???: Ever heard of the 'Midnight Channel'? Yuri: No... you wanna explain? The girl told Yuri about the 'Midnight Channel' and it's mysterious properties. Yuri listened very closely, as any information useful in her war against the divinities above could prove a great help. Yuri: Huh. Interesting. I'll investigate tonight, you should get some sleep. The girl didn't argue, dozing off with the rest of the group while Yuri remained vigilant. At midnight, she turned the TV on and static was met with her unflinching eyes. It divided and revealed to the schoolgirl a picture of a beefy man in a suit. She reached back and grabbed her pistol, setting it from SAFE to FIRE. Yuri: Who are you? The TV didn't reply, but the grey hands that emerged out of it did. They seized Yuri and puleld her into the TV without much resistance and the TV shut off a mere moment later. Atop a mountain Standing on his tip-toes at the snowy peak, the ninja elementalist of flames, Kai, meditated in peace, his mind and soul in deep stasis. Until his sister showed up. Nya: Hey, Kai! Kai: (sigh)... Hi, Nya. Nya: Oh, sorry, Kai. Didn't know you were meditating again. Kai: It's okay, what do you need? Nya: Come with me. Following his younger sister down the mountainside, Kai came upon a grey portal suspended above a rock. Kai: What's that? Nya: It's called the 'Midnight Rift'. From what I've heard, this rift will show you someone that you'll meet in the future! Kai: Sounds suspicious. Nya: That's why I went and grabbed you. This portal doesn't look too friendly, so having back-up would definitely be helpful. Kai: Okay, unsheath your weapon, I'm gonna approach it. Nya: Be careful. Kai shuffled towards the portal and looked up to it. The static found within sectioned off into two, revealing the image of a green dinosaur with a cheery smile. Kai became confused and jumped up to meet the portal's level and gain a better view. As he did this, a wave of grey hands emerged out of the portal, grabbed the fire ninja and pulled him into the portal, which disappeared; all in a mere second. Nya stood bewildered by the sudden event that had unfolded, and by the time she realized what had actually happened, the portal was long gone. Hong Kong, China Chun-Li: Stop! In the name of the law! Robber: Neve- A Kikoken from the legendary police woman cut off the robber, sending him to the ground blacked out. Bystanders cheered as Chun-li apprehended the culprit and brought him to a pair of cops stood closeby. Police #1: Thanks, Chun. Police #2: We appreciate the help. Chun-Li: It's no problem. Gotta do the right thing you know? Police #1: Agreed. Hey, partner. Tell her about those rumors while I walk this dirtbag to the station will ya? Chun-Li: Rumors? About what? The second cop explained to the Street Fighter about the 'Midnight Channel' while his partner walked away, the robber in tow. After he finished going through the rumors, Chun-Li placed her hands on her hips and frowned. Chun-Li: Has it done anything harmful? Police #2: As far as we know, no. But it's way too skeptical and we're not gonna spare manpower just to investigate rumors. That's why I brought it to you. We thought that you would provide some inside detail and connections, like maybe Shadaloo or S.I.N is behind it or something like that. Chun-Li: I see. I'll check it out tonight and give the station a brief tomorrow. Police #2: Sounds good. Have a good day. Later that night, Chun-Li clicked the TV in her hotel room open; grey static buzzed audibly, echoing off the walls. Chun-Li: This is it? Quite a disappo- The static faded away, showing the police woman the image of a green-haired girl with various sharp tools and weapons. Chun-Li: What the-Who is she? She leaned forward to peruse the image more, holding her hand out to balance herself onto the TV. Her finger slipped and tapped the screen; in an flash of grey light, the TV turned off and Chun-Li was gone like the wind. Inside a bar Bar Owner: Aren't you a little young to be in here? Death: I'm a Shinigami, old man. What's it to you? Bar Owner: Nevermind. Here, today's specialty. The owner handed Death the Kid a large pint of beer that bore a dark shade of red and green. It smelled of cinnamon and mint, though Death didn't really care for tastes and smells. As he chugged down the Christmas-coloured drink, his pistols unholstered and formed themselves into two young girls, one tall, one short, both wearing the same style of clothing. Patricia: Why are you drinking already? Liz: Yeah, Kid, it's a little too early to get tipsy. Death: Deal with it. Liz and Patricia sighed collectively at their user's ignorance. They conversed behind Death the Kid, who tipped away three more pints of the same drink before leaving his payment onto the table. Death: C'mon girls, we gotta go. Excalibur wants to talk to me about something. Liz and Patricia: Okay! Exiting the bar, Death and company headed over to the Meister Academy, where an albino and unshapely figure stood at the steps awaiting them. Excalibur: Death. Nice to see you on this fine day. Death: Hi. Excalibur: Liz! Patricia! How are you my darlings? Liz and Patricia: We're doing fine! Death: What do you want, Excalibur? Excalibur kept it short and simple; he informed Death about the 'Midnight Channel' and wanted the gunslinger to investigate it. Death grunted, not wanting to perform any task given to him on this day. Liz and Patricia seemed okay with it though, and bugged their user about the 'Midnight Channel' until he couldn't withstand it anymore. Death: ALRIGHT!!! WE'LL CHECK IT OUT TONIGHT!!! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!! Liz and Patricia: Yay!!! At midnight, Death the Kid stood in front of his room's TV; Liz and Patricia had reverted back to their gun forms, but their voices still whispered in Death the Kid's mind. Liz: Come on! Check it out already! Death: I will! Shut up! Death flipped the On/Off switch to On and static flashed in his eyes. Death: This is a waste of ti- The static split and the image of a blond young man with a red coat was shown. Patricia: Ooohh!! He's cute! Liz: He's quite handsome! Death: He looks like a dufus. ???: HEY! What did you say?! The blonde in the TV turned his head so that he looknig directly at Death the Kid, who was startled. Death: You can hear me? ???: No duh! Now take what you said back! Death: No. The blonde hunched towards Death and a metallic hand surged out of the TV, grabbing a surprised Death by the collar. Death: The hell?! ???: Say sorry! Death: NO. The hand recoiled back and Death the Kid was pulled into the TV. It shut off, leaving the room in darkness. Outside of Po Town, Alola Region Team Skull Grunt #1: Hey, yo! Where this punk trainer at?! Team Skull Grunt #2: I don't see a wimp around here! Where he at?! Guzma: Y'all need to chill out. We ain't here to kick some trainer butt. We here to investigate this 'Midnight Rift' or whatever. It could probably give the homeboys back in Po Town some firepower!!! Team Skull Grunts: YEAH!!!! Exploring the outskirts of their occupied town, Guzma and his two comrades waded through tall grass until they discovered a grey portal in front of a grassy dirt ledge. Guzma: What'd y'all think is in this? Team Skull Grunt #1: Didn't those Alola fools say that this thing will give you something from the future? Team Skull Grunt #2: Nah, it shows you someone from the future, remember? Team Skull Grunt #1: Aw yeah, you right B! Guzma: If that's the case, then let's check it out! They surround the portal with Guzma directly up front. Guzma: Show me somethin eh? The portal's static shifted away and showed the Team Skull Leader an image of a muscle-bound man in a green skirt and a white shirt, armed with pipebag and a steel sword. Guzma: Who dat? Adamant for answers, Guzma stepped through the portal and vanished alongside it, ditching his comrades to the pouring rain. Streets of London As the people of the British lands went about their ordinary days, a hooded man with his hands in his pockets slithered through the more well-mannered and well-clothed Londoners, an evil grin hidden underneath his hood. ???: Where is it...? Where is the Midnight Rift? The Master was on the hunt, the 'Midnight Rift' his prey. He turned a corner into an alleyway, tapping his hands on the brick walls on either side of him with a pattern of 4 knocks, a pause, 4 knocks, a pause and repeat. The Master: Heh... There it is... Before the potentially homicidal and definitely insane Time-Lord, a grey portal hovered in the air. As though it were anticipating him, the portal's static parted, showing The Master the image of a red-shirted, hat-wearing thug with a baseball bat in one hand and a shotgun in the other. The Master: Is he... the answer? Let's find out, shall we? The Master phased into the portal, disappearing along with it like the night breeze. Village on the borders of Hoshido and Nohr Villager: Good sir, won't you please go after the 'Midnight Rift'? Corrin: Do not fear, I shall. The draconic avatar, Corrin, wandered out of the village gates, unsheathing the Yato blade and holding it out before him. Having heard of the ominous portal and the dramatic stories based around it, Corrin took the villager's request with a metaphorical grain of salt, a look of disgruntlement on his face as he ventured around the wilderness, searching for the rift that would foretell the onlooker of a being they will encounter in the future. Eventually, Corrin found the portal in a clearing. He walked up to it, slightly unnerved by it's isolated location. Corrin: So this is it, huh? Doesn't look too intimidating, but just to be sure... Corrin walked up to the portal, it's grey light glowing onto the avatar as he drew near. The portal static parted in two, and the image of a green-haired young man with a white cap and a red and white ball in his hands was shown. Corrin: Who is that? The image disappeared, leaving Corrin in suspension. Corrin: What should I do...? He sheathed his sword and gazed out at the humming, grey portal. Corrin: What would big sister Camilla do? What would Hinoka do? Hmm... Corrin pondered in silence, his mind racing around for a reasonable course of action. He concluded on the polar opposite of reasonable... and moved through the portal, which faded away. Tokyo, Japan ???: All of Japan will feel my wrath!!! Inside a TV, a cloaked man with a scythe sliced through citizens as though they were butter. Sat on his bed and watching with hateful eyes, Katsumi Daido's brain plotted for his next villainous scheme. His Kamen Rider Eternal suit was disguised underneath jeans and a zipped-up black leather jacket. The movie he had been watching was next-to-useless, nothing more than White Noise for the vengeful rider. A couple of seconds later, the movie shifted from the cloaked man's massacre to grey, buzzing static. Katsumi smiled; he had been waiting this. The 'Midnight Channel' and it's prophetical properties. Katsumi stood up and walked closer to the TV, hunching down and studying it with his hateful eyes. Katsumi: Show me... The static seemingly obligied, dividing away and showing the Kamen Rider the image of a schoolgirl with a literal toy gun. Katsumi: What the hell? That's it? As if offended by his words, the TV shone brighter until the light could be seen from outside. When it died down, the Kamen Rider was gone and the TV was powered down. Mikagura Private Academy Eruna: When's midnight? The idiotic schoolgirl of Mikagura, Eruna Ichinomiya, stared at a clock as it's arms slowly ticked away to 12:00 AM. Being the idiotic person she was, Eruna was easily drawn to rumors, no matter how absurd and no matter how many times her classmates told her that it would be a temporal waste of a day. Eruna: When's midnight? She asked out loud again. The clock ticked 12:00 AM and Eruna... did nothing. Just kept staring at the clock with a child-like glint in her eyes. She didn't even notice the TV in her room turn on, nor the image of a white-costumed being inside it. A frustrated groan was heard from the TV, and this garnered Eruna's attention. Eruna: What's that? ???: You know what? Eruna: What? ???: Screw this. An actual hand popped out of the portal and grabbed Eruna's scarf, yanking it back and pulling her into the TV, which fizzled out afterwards. Scotland ???: OI!!! Er, mate! Wha ya doing eh?! A massive man with a pipebag and sword and charged down a hill, chasing after a herd of wild goats. The Scotsman was hungry! And he was determined to have roasted goat meat for his next meal. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on you look at the situation, the goats were scared shitless, made evident by their increasingly faster pacing. The Scotsman: Oi!!! Get back here!!! Nope, the goats were too scared to even listen, acting only on their primal instinct. The Scotsman grew more desperate as his stomach grew more ravenous. He got close to one of the goat and partially stopped and braced himself. The Scotsman: Oi, you got 'ere comin to ya! He lunged and tackled one of the goats, tumbling down with the animal down the slope of a hill. At the bottom of it, a grey portal with the image of spike-haired man with a red and white ball on his belt. The Scotsman: Get loose you mug-Who tha? As he rolled and fell closer to the portal, he let go of his grip on the goat and tried to leap out of the portal's direction. However, as if it had a mind of it's own, the portal slid to the left, then hovered forward, swallowing up The Scotsman before vanishing from existence. The goat recovered at the foot of the hill, and trekked back up to rejoin it's herd. ???: What the hell? A Scottish guy now? Blue orb, what're you doing man? Ah, whatever, helps fill out the roster. To be continued... Category:Blog posts